Sweet Kaoru
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: He walks into the room naked, cutely drying his orange hair, a few droplets still dripping down his pale, sweet body. HikaKao oneshot


Title: Sweet Kaoru  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao

I love doing things with Kaoru. We do _everything_ together. There is one thing I have gotten into a habit of doing separately though: showering.

Why? Anyone would wonder why. It's not because I don't like to see his delicious, naked body. It's not because I get to see his naked body all the time and I'm tired of it, because I can _never_ get tired of it. He always looked so yummy… It's just that he's way more perfect than I am, before and after showering.

I go through a lot of trouble each day to avoid him so that he can take his alone. I switch my soaps so that he has different shampoo and body wash. I wonder if anyone is able to guess why I like taking showers separately, now?

If nobody was able to guess, it's because I love seeing him and having him so sweet and delicious when he comes out. He walks into the room naked, cutely drying his orange hair, a few droplets still dripping down his pale, sweet body. At night, when I embrace him, his hair smells like green apples, and his skin is soft and smells like vanilla. My soap isn't as feminine. I make him have those sweet scents because he is the most wonderful, comforting teddy bear I'll ever have.

Speaking of a yummy, naked Kaoru… he's coming into our room just as always after his shower. He sighs cutely, but he looks troubled by something… I wonder what's wrong…

He walks over to me and crawls into bed. We're both naked and he cuddles up to me, our bodies pressing together. I hold back a moan, but I can't suppress a pleasurable shiver. God, I love when he does that. Does he know what a _tease_ he is?

"Hikaru…" he says softly. He sounds sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We used to shower together… but now you don't want to anymore. Why not?" he looks up into my eyes, our faces close, but not too close. If he were too close, I don't think I'd be able to answer without stuttering…

"Why is that a problem?" I ask. I don't want to tell him how yummy I think he is after a shower. I can smell some strawberries this time from the strawberry-scented shaving cream, and mint on his breath from brushing his teeth. He smells like a sweet fruit salad… it makes me want to top him with whipped cream and lick every single part of his body.

"Are you tired of seeing me naked? I thought it didn't matter since we always saw each other naked… is it weird because we're sixteen and still like this together?" his honey-colored eyes look so sad. Does he know that he's so much more beautiful in comparison to me? He's so much sweeter, nicer, and… nobody can tell the difference except for me, but he's just too _beautiful_. He doesn't know it… or at least I don't _think_ he does… but he only belongs to me. He always will, even if I have to kill somebody to keep it that way. I just can't stand the idea of somebody else touching him—oh, right… I'm supposed to answer him…

"I never get tired of seeing you naked. You're too pretty." I hug him closer. He blushes a little bit. He probably likes the contact between us down below, otherwise we'd both wear _something_ to cover us down there…

"Don't say that… it's not true…"

"Sure it is." I lean closer to him and breathe in his scent. God, it makes me want to do him so much… I stiffen a little bit. He makes a feminine-sounding moan and stiffens a little bit as well. I wonder if I'll be able to bed him… will I ever get the privilege? Do I have the right? "You're smooth… so clean… so sweet and perfect. I could _never_ get tired of you." Our noses are touching. I want to kiss those soft, sweet lips… We both take our grooming as hosts very seriously, just like the others do, but I admit… I baby my little brother and I like to make him _especially_ pretty. I'm a little okay with the girls looking at him and blushing, but if I ever catch a _guy_ touching him, there's gonna be_Hell_.

"Hikaru… I still don't get it, though…"

"There's nothing to get, really." I say, leaning in even closer to him. Our lips are barely touching, but we can feel each other's hot breath, and our hearts are pounding. Every word either of us says makes our lips brush together. We both stiffen a little more.

"Hikaru…" he says in that cute way that he does in the Host Club while we do our act. I close the gap between our lips. He's just too yummy, how could I ever resist so long, anyway? He moans into the kiss. He probably wanted this just as much as I did. I part his lips with my tongue and I taste the sweet, cleanliness that was his perfect mouth as I explore it and make him moan. If I'm right, we're giving our first kiss to each other, now. I pin him to the bed and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me deeper as we tongue kiss. I take his tongue and suck on it to tease him. He moans deeply and whimpers, shuddering. The contact and these kisses has us both completely stiff. I stop, leaving a line of saliva between our mouths. The line eventually snaps, and so did Kaoru's self control.

"Don't stop." He told me. He forced me back against him, iniatiating round two of our make out session.

He's distracted. He doesn't need to know why we shower separately. If he ever _does_ask, though… it won't be awkward to answer since I'm probably gonna get to bed him tonight, anyway…


End file.
